League of E.V.I.L.
The League of E.V.I.L. is an organization of villains in Hearthstone founded by the League of Explorers expansion's main antagonist Rafaam. They are the main antagonists of the expansions set in the Year of the Dragon (2019). A recurring motif of the League of E.V.I.L. are the five classes represented by each of the League's founders: Priest (Lazul), Rogue (Togwaggle), Shaman (Hagatha), Warrior (Boom) and Warlock (Rafaam). Notable Members *Arch-Villain Rafaam: Debuted in League of Explorers. The power-hungry Arch-Thief Rafaam founded the League after his defeat by the League of Explorers. With the help of his co-founders and army of minions, he helps turn the League of E.V.I.L. into the most powerful villains in all of Azeroth. *Madame Lazul: First appeared in the Whispers of the Old Gods trailer, but did not make an in-game appearance until Rise of Shadows, where she unites the villains to start the League. Madame Lazul is a troll fortune teller who heeds the power of the Old Gods, and acts as Rafaam's right-hand and recruiter for the League. *Swampqueen Hagatha: Debuted in The Witchwood. The reclusive orc witch who brought the titular Witchwood to life to attack Gilneas, Hagatha uses her shamanic powers to assist with the League's harder missions. *Blastmaster Boom: Debuted in Goblins vs. Gnomes, but has a major role in The Boomsday Project. A crazed goblin inventor obsessed with explosives, Boom supplies mechs and inventions for the team. *Heistbaron Togwaggle: Debuted in Kobolds and Catacombs. The king of the kobolds, Togwaggle got his fellow kobolds to assist the League of E.V.I.L. in stealing riches. Synopsis Rise of Shadows The founders of E.V.I.L. first met in Madame Lazul's hut, with Hagatha the Witch, Dr. Boom and King Togwaggle being called to meet up. It is revealed that Rafaam was the one who organized the invitations, who promised the other villains that they would get revenge on the heroes who defeated them. Their first plot was to take over the floating city of Dalaran in their own ways: Togwaggle robbed the city's bank, Hagatha broke into Violet Hold to enslave its prisoners, Lazul took over the city's marketing business, Boom attached rockets to make the city steerable and Rafaam defeated the Kirin Tor mages in order for the League of E.V.I.L. to have full control over the city. With the help of their lieutenants (each representing one of the series' nine classes), they succeeded in their mission and became another of Azeroth's most powerful threats. Saviors of Uldum After taking over Dalaran, E.V.I.L. sets out to the desert region of Uldum, unleashing a swarm of locusts to terrorize the inhabitants and releasing the sealed Plague Lords to cause havoc. The League of Explorers fight the Plague Lords and some of the League's lieutenants before confronting the final boss Tekahn, who summons all four of the Old Gods into Uldum. Unfortunately for Tekahn, Rafaam betrays him and leaves his fate to the Explorers. Descent of Dragons The League of E.V.I.L. heads off to conquer the dragons' home of Dragonblight, with each of its leaders resurrecting the proto-dragon Galakrond from death using each of their own methods. Crimes *Corruption: Rafaam manipulates George, who is grieving over his friend Karl, into joining the League claiming that his adventurer friends abandoned him and tells him that he can always believe in him, which causes George to assist in enacting the League's atrocities. *Conquering the peaceful city of Dalaran and eliminating its united Alliance and Horde defenders for trying to stop the invaders and protect their home (with the exception of Boommaster Flark, who wanted to blow up the city instead). It is not known what the League does to them once Dalaran is conquered. *Attacking the mages of the Kirin Tor, the main authority figures of Dalaran. They even ignore Archmage Kalec (Kalecgos) as he tries to give them a second chance. *Knowingly unleashing destructive entities (such as the Old Gods, Plague Lords and Galakrond) knowing that lots of lives would be at risk. Gallery Shadows-Card-Pack.jpg Shadow card 2.png league members.jpg League of EVIL.png Trivia *Priest is the only E.V.I.L. class whose classic representative hero is not affiliated with the Horde, being represented by the Alliance's Anduin Wrynn. Navigation Category:Warcraft Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Organizations Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice